pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dont/Archive 4
Duplicate headers See Build:Team - Scout the Coast HFFF =P Also, it's best to get the system for Team builds working (ie, a workable template on PvXwiki:Team Builds, which I never really got around to) before trying to find an abstract Team build template that appears to fit all the Team build pages. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:13, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, fixed that. The PvXwiki:Team Builds seems to be a kind of abandoned tho. ~ ĐONT TALK 02:38, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm actually waiting to see if some sort of "subst" method can be done, so that no hardcoding/writing would be required for templates of builds we already have, and such. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:44, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::I used a search & replace script to extract skills from the build/build things. Quite painful. I can imagine a subst template that creates / Whatever :::x times, where x is the number of builds needed (8 for GvG and HA, 4 for TA and AB etc.) ~ ĐONT TALK 14:39, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I was thinking something just like that, except combined into one template. The search and replace script is exactly what's needed here, I would say. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:36, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Something that allows you to just input and automatically convert that into the skill bar with the Profession Icons and bar names would be great. Maybe "subst:" isn't the best method, since we would want the team build to change with any updates to the main builds. It would be great if it could take parameters like "slot2=Executioner's Strike" and such, for minor adjustments to the template bar being put in. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:39, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't know if a template is able to search and replace and such things. Maybe a module, but I probably won't be able to code something like that. There are some steps I used in my search and replace macro though if it helps: :::::# Clear everything between ' and ' (also erease text before the first '' and after the last ') :::::# Replace text from [build until ]'' with '' There you go. . ~ ĐONT TALK 05:58, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Got to love the end of that template code. Brandnew. 10:18, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Bumping Noticeboard If no one knows the solution, then they should say so so that the individual knows that it is answered, if unsatisfactorily. Kind've irritating to see other people's questions getting answered without anyone dropping by to say, "hmmm, who the f knows" lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 16:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :One person can't answer for what the other users may know or not know thus you could logically only answer the question not post a negative answer as it would not provide anything and just mention that you don't know anything; if every person should do this it would, needless to say, become unnecessarily big and annoying. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:33, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :(ec)If all the users on PvX would write "Sorry, I don't know." into every unsolved section on AN it would be devastating. And practically no response means "who knows". ~ ĐONT TALK 16:40, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Didn't see this before. I meant the admins who were watching the page - i.e. those whose knowledge of wiki code is extensive, not the everyday user. 10:01, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Admins are not almighty. If they don't know the answer they will leave it be to let it solved by others. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:40, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I know they are not almighty - that is not what was implied. What was implied was that your comment about all PvX users writing, "Sorry, I don't know" wasn't exactly accurate. 08:35, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Congratulations... ...and whatnot. Don't forget to add your info to PvX:ADMIN. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:57, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :GJ. Show 'em what you can do, hotshot. Also, don't forget to Archive your talk page ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:15, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::congrats, though I wonder how much more pages need to be cleaned up after your last pass ;) --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 19:32, 25 June 2008 (EDT) osht, two winks in a row, we're gay. ::: ;) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:45, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::When the fuck did this happen? YOU GUYS NEED TO NOTIFY ME OF THIS. Also, Dont is gonna abuse the power! No, not really. Congrats. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:55, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Thanks all:) I have no internet at home, so I probably won't be able to contribute in the next few days. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:00, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Hawt. Congratulations. Be strong and brave. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:58, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Congratulations indeed. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:14, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::gz on adminship, you deserve it. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:02, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Video U amde a video of one of my builds. Cool :). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:56, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Floating 0s and +1s are fun^^ It's a pity that it got nerfed though.. ~ ĐONT TALK 05:58, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::What program did you use to edit the movie? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:49, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Pinnacle Studio 7, Cyberlink PowerDirector or Sony Vegas.. I don't remember which one. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:53, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Use vegas, is best. Brandnew. 07:53, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Pinacle is pretty nice. I learned to use it in like a day (I was taking video classes in middle school so). It's quite easy to use. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:54, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I doubt it's vegas. I've used quite many different editing programs but I didn't recognize the editing by you so that's why I asked. Also: learning a video editing software in one day if you got classes in it isn't hard ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:04, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you learn action script in one day your my hero ;o Brandnew. 08:09, 28 June 2008 (EDT) You made my sandbox look cool with your aweasome collapsing skill bars. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :ups ~ ĐONT TALK 08:14, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ya I didnt do it yet cuz Im lazy but I will do it. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:17, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Sig You might consider adding something that links to the admin page, as most admins (DE, Frv) have it to it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :~ ĐONT ADMIN amirite? XD --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:52, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Show off.. :P I will need a new one. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:54, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yea abit... :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:55, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::~ ĐONT TALK*ADMIN, TBH. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:57, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP ? ~ ĐONT TALK 10:00, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :(ec)~ ĐONT *ADMIN*TALK, TBH. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:01, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'd link the astericks to you're talk though. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:05, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Done. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:10, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Uh, it keeps changing back.. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:11, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::~ ĐONT BAN*TALK, lulz x] --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Actually, that's block.. :P ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:19, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ups --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:21, 28 June 2008 (EDT) This user is a hypocrite add one that says that below "This user hates userboxes.". And with all your designs, do you draw them out on paper before you do the coding, or do you do it fluidly? As in, alot of the Show Preview button. I'd think the former, considering how well the colors in the image work. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 04:28, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :The latter, tbh:) I usually start with a single table with some lorem ipsums within and I add codes until I'm satisfied. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:18, 29 June 2008 (EDT) User Page Looks kool, but taking up only 1/3 of the space makes it seem bare...-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:27, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah agreed, I changed it to 50%. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:18, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Still looks worse than previous one :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:50, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, maybe true.. but new users looking at my userpage may want to see a simple introduction rather than "pokemons wtf". ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:52, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Something srs, something for an oddmin, problem is that the "I hate userboxes" box skull is clipping bit, atleast on ie. --92.40.19.33 06:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, it can't be helped :/ In FF it's fine though.. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:44, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Might be worth locking Igor's userpage and talk page from edits. The only edits that will be made are people unknowingly looking to speak with Igor, people making stupid and/or useless comments, or looking to vandalise. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:56, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :No Im not a vandal very sorry didnt know sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. :( --92.40.19.33 06:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::I didn't say you were. I classed you in the first group in case you were wondering. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::D: I will pm him ingame. or he is banned there too? --92.40.19.33 07:03, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Probably not. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:05, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Fine, since he's really got perma'd this time I see no reason to not lock his page either. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP ::::Igor's as far as I know it not banned from GW, saw him online last time yesterday. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::He ran me to rata sum today for 2k hes a good runner but doesnt talk much as he did here so weird D: --92.40.19.33 11:12, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Really nice user page (lold at pokemon) I got a question tho, how do you separate everything into boxes when under 1 heading? Like your characters for instance. Thanks Voice Of Lyssa 11:35, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Kind of hard to explain but here we go: |} |} :::::::More information about tables can be found here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Transparent Can you do it on MS Paint? I know you can do it on other programs, but I currently don't own them. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Paint doesnt feature transparancy. Teh failz. --84.24.206.123 12:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Big sob. I wanted to make a nice template but it's teh painz in teh ass-zors for me. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Download GIMP. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:56, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah it's free. Used it once but I didn't like it.. I'd say try PS but it's not free and takes time to get used to it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You ccan do some REALLY cool stuff in gimp, but its kinda hard to use, expecially if ur used to using paint. Ive never used photoshop, but it kinda looks like a easier verison of GIMP that doesnt have all the coolness of GIMP's hundreds of tools. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:25, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::PS > Gimp. PS is way more advanced, and way better. -- Come visit 19:27, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ye, Photoshop rocks my socks, and it's probably one of the best 2D design programs out there, if not the best. My Userpage has a couple sigs I made with PS. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Bugging you ^. Would you mind uploading an image of a transparent Clip Art-ish lock? I'm planning a template for protected pages. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :You shouldn't tell me your ideas because I can't resist making them. :~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::I was thinking of adding "This page has been locked because: }". Then you could say "Banned user" or "Policy" or something. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:22, 1 July 2008 (EDT) bugbugbug. Any idea how I would manage to get a template that requires arguments inside another template? I've got this: User:Panic/CollapsingSection which I'm mildly happy with but I can't put in like User:Panic/Pokemon because it gets confused about the pipes I think. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:40, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Took me a while to figure out: the problem is with the pipes and the equal signs. While the former can be countered by typing instead of pipes, the equal sign cannot be represented with a template. So you can make a table but you cannot format it with class="whatever" or style="blabla" because those have and need the "=". ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:03, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::Didnt have equal signs when I asked. I've just been playing around with it and if I specifically name the parameters and then use "param1= |param2= " it seems to parse it differently than if I call the params 1, 2, 3, etc, and let it auto-assign them by using the pipe system. ie | }}. have a look now and tell me if it works ok for you? I had to force some things like the clear tags to stop the re-engineered TOC table from imposing the changed properties onto the table in my templates. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:32, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::oh nvm. you meant the equal signs in the table's style section, etc. gotcha ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:33, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Hey dr. Wikicode, do you know if it's possible to make a timer that counts back to zero? Brandnew. 16:20, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, theoretically it would be possible to make but since it's a template it is only refreshed when the server's cache is purged so you would have to purge it periodically and it would show a static number. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:03, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::Otherwise, javascript is the way to go yeye? --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 14:23, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yep, but it doesn't work in wikicode. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:37, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Can you work your adminship? Thank you. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:20, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:21, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :: :D That was a kinda weird pic o.O thank you =D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:24, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::Indeed. The picture is still available though. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:26, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Thanks Thanks for the help with linking my builds, I'd love to add more but I'm currently confused when it comes to adding builds JUST to my user space and not the overall build area of PvX. I may start putting them on my http://wiki.guildwars.com/ page :P. -Badd :No probs. If you want to add a anything to your user space, make sure it's named like this: User:SirBaddock/whatever. Similarly, you can create a build on your userspace like this: User:SirBaddock/Rt/any New Build. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:33, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Sock block Their votes are here. Thought I'd nag you while you're alive. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:42, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Already removed :P ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:42, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Build:E/A_Solo_Green_Farmer It still needs a vote wipe. Whether it's being voted on again or archived it needs one either way. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:52, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Alright. As far as I can see, the discussion won't go anywhere. My only problem is if the build will not get vetted, archiving would be a better solution. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:55, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::It should be vetted, and if it doesn't it gets archived anyway, where is the harm in letting people vote? It's how it's supposed to work. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:56, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Archive should be instead of trash, not after. Either way, I wiped the votes. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:02, 7 July 2008 (EDT) well vs. delete Build:E/any GoI Shackles Elementalist is a dupe of this. They just put in freezing gust instead of shard storm, which is in the variants, and put glowing ice in the optional, which is also in variants. All they did was rearrange skills. Attributes are exactly the same. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:09, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :That's already 2 skills differences which is nowhere near exact dupe. Attributes mean nothing, nearly all builds have the same 12-12-3 or 12-10-8 spread. Also, the former is tagged for HA, RA and TA too. Delete should be used when something is a mere duplicate. In other words, you tag for deletion something that can be deleted without thinking but you something to indicate that the build is inferior to an already vetted one and to give time the author to discuss that on the build's talkpage or change the build. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:18, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Your my hero Your doing a great job mate, keep it up /FrosTalk\ 07:22, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :YOURE CLOGGING UP RC, WTF MAN STOP :DGogey 07:34, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::There is no such thing as "minor delete".. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:46, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Gogogo :3 !! --'Sazzy ' 07:47, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::DAMMIT MAN, INVENT IT. Iunno, i got flamed on GWW for talking to igor and clogging RC so im flaming you now!--Gogey 10:10, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ups. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:05, 9 July 2008 (EDT) apparentely deleting is for pros. IDjinn 19:50, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :"This user is very pro", in that case. --'Sazzy ' 20:00, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::or so it seems. btw stop vlogging up RC with red links :(. my eyes hurts much. IDjinn 20:09, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Stopped a while ago. Btw stop stalking RC.. :P ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:19, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::ups sorry. --'Sazzy ' 22:15, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Meow Look at my user page and read it all please ^^ I wants some company lols :( -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 02:45, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Aright, you are still waiting for the userpage. Which color / theme do you prefer? On a side note, the pokemon pictures are probably copyvios. Auron did a delete streak last time so I'd recommend you to use fan art or something that's not copyrighted. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:35, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :: A Chowder theme ^^ Dunno if you know about that show. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chowder_(TV_series). I'd like it to be the colors of Chowder(The purple cat). If you don't know/can't get enough info on him, do a Garfield and Friends theme. I know you know who he is ^^ He the funniest cat ever. His colors <3. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garfield_and_friends. Ty so much btw ^^ -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 08:37, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Also, I'm confused by what you mean by copyvios and everything that had to do with that sentence :X -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 08:39, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Copyvio is slang for Copyright Violation. Basically, dont upload copyrighted work to the wiki because it will be deleted. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:45, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::What about pictures of Garfield/chowder that you like find on google images and wikipedia and the original sites themselves? Arn't they meant to be used by others? :( Stuff like the Nature Loves Piplup and such. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 08:52, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Some pictures from Wikipedia are ok, but you need to check the details of the images. Google images will return any and all pictures; whether they're copyrighted or not. You need to check the source website for that information. Also, original websites (like the official Garfield one) are not normally free to use unless they specify. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:59, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: Gah >_< Well uhm, what about my page having sections with the about me and such, the page with the colors of Chowder, if you can't for any reason do that then Garfield, and for each second have a character from that shower ^^ Like the face of that character at the side, or background, or anything really as long as it is connected to that section. That legal? :X Since I'm sure they don't mind fans having pictures of the characters of their favorite show on their personal pages :O Or do they :X It's a cartoon :( But you know more than me so :X -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 09:09, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you find me non-copyvio pics I can add them to your userpage. Until then I will just do the the colors and outlines sometime later today. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:23, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::: I can't seem to find any photos and find out if they are free to use. This copyright stuff hurts :( -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 09:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Oo! I found this, fanpop, I'm assuming that means anyone can use it :X idk, they from here: http://www.fanpop.com/spots/chowder/images -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 09:51, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm pretty sure that those are copyvios too because for example this image can be found at Wikipedia which has fair use. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:35, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Aww, well, can the Logo be used on my userpage? I'd be satisfied with just that. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 10:41, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Hidden Skill bar Your hidden skill bar template is quite interesting. Would you mind if I used it on my userpage? You will be given credit. - 21px|Talk S W T 18:41, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Sure, feel free to use it. And don't bother with credits, it's a pretty basic template;) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:51, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. Basic template or not, you deserve credit for the idea. Take a look at my page. - 21px|Talk S W T 18:54, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Slash agree. That template is so awesome, you get a cookie. Nova 19:31, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Hmm I would go on a rampage but I don't know whether I should tag builds with shadow steps or not.. probably the latter. Shadow Walk has been changed in an interesting way though.. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:42, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Just made shadowstepping annoying, I doubt it threatens builds that use them. - 21px|Talk S W T 19:50, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::The thing is, there isn't a better option. Perhaps votes should be bumped down a tad, but it's just a fact of life that now monks have an extra 3/4 second to react. I'm intrigued by the fact that Shadow Walk only disables attack skills. Might see some usage with Iron Palm/Shove/Shock and other types of things to get around the nerfs. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 02:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Scorpion Wire will probably be seeing some more play, which makes me go --71.229 02:53, 11 July 2008 (EDT) wipe TA balanced votes thanks in advance. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:55, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Can't validate email I have trouble confirming my email, could you help me?. No email is being sent and I'm 100% positive that this is the good email. I tried clicking send me confirmation email but still nothing. Sorry If I'm not asking the right person. --Deathwearer 10:02, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :What's the domain? (ie all the stuff after the @) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:13, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :: @hotmail.com Probably a common used domain, unless it have been locked as valid email. --Deathwearer 10:20, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Hotmail should work just fine, I've got my email sent to it. Brandnew. 10:24, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I haven't heard hotmail users complain yet. Try it a few more times, waiting a few hours between each try, and make sure to check any Junk/Spam/Bulk mail folders. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Worse comes to worse, make a dud account on another e-mail site (Yahoo!, AOL, etc) and try it there. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::In the past email validation didn't work, I don't know if it works now or not. Since I'm not a Server Admin I can't do anything about it :/ If it still doesn't work after a day or two, post the issue on the admin noticeboard or at User:Gcardinal / User:Hhhippo. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:30, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Tried 2 other email, 1 on a different domain and still didn't work. You say email validation didn't work in the past, so how did you validate your account? Since I cannot rate builds or some other stuff if my email isn't validated. I will go check those dont. Thank for the help. --Deathwearer 10:37, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, it stopped working after a I created my account, it was a while ago. But seeing that new users can rate without any problems I suppose it's an issue exclusive to you. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 10:40, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'v been told that they have this problem since sometimes but it always work with gmail. And it worked. Just to let other people who gets this problem know how to fix it. --Deathwearer 13:31, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Thanks for the tip and I'm glad to hear that it worked after all. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:55, 11 July 2008 (EDT) craft q8 13AL +25 shields where?74.61.209.219 19:52, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Apparently, it's req 7. Seitung Harbor, Hai Jeling. 9 Iron, 2 Steel, 750 golds. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:56, 11 July 2008 (EDT) How do you make funky signatures? Headline. Magnetox 01:10, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Try this. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:23, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::Maek him one D: ! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 92.40.197.240 ( ) }. :::No wai D: ! ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:26, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Dont be ebul D: ! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 92.40.197.240 ( ) }. :::::Sign your comments D: ! ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:31, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wutrs the point ima proxy, abit of numbers thats all D: ! but if you wish, here! --92.40.197.240 06:39, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::We don't have blocking policy for proxies but don't troll much D: ! ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:43, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Noez sorry wuz just talking about ur ultimate wikicode powers thats all D: ! --92.40.197.240 07:00, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ pretty much seems like Igor to me, and an admitted proxy. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:12, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah it definitely sounds (or well looks) like Igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:27, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::So what? It's fun to see somebody trying to keep his head above the surface, when he's failing at it ^_^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:31, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::^Troll. Yerite, I am still here, you just cant see meh :3 . --92.40.43.161 09:58, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Policies How/where do you go to make/suggest policies, something has really been P-ing me off lately on the wiki and it could be solved with a policy. Frosty No U! 06:25, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Make a page called PvXwiki: and slap the proposed policy tag on it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:27, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::A thank you Sir Tabicus Frosty No U! 06:52, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::And add it to the list. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:56, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Me again :X Thanks for doing such a great job on my userpage, I've been bugging my whole guild/alliance to look how "purty" it is lol. I was wondering, like on Ricky's page, if you could add the Other thing for me, and put them somewhere on the page where, like if there was more Other builds than Good builds that they wouldn't look unbalanced and stuff. I tried doing it myself, but then the page went all funky :X. And maybe the "Great" one too for if I ever make a great build, can just but a "None" as one of the builds so soemthign will be there ^^ Thanks again for your time ^^ -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:55, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. I also added the show / hide button, looks more professional :P ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:56, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::You're the best, and I'm not just saying that lol I mean it ^^ Thanks a lot ^^ -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 18:53, 13 July 2008 (EDT) How is Responding to people considered trolling? so you troll my user page by telling me not to troll?, or was it the seemly passive yet random comments? take a look at the build, if you don't know what i'm referring to then too bad. one vote 1.0 says cant use earth in pvp, 2nd vote even more stupid than the last, 3rd vote 1.0 says exact same thing as the first guy... coincidence i think not. if retrolling people gives them the right to tell me not to troll then guess wat? DONT TROLL! i mean it seriously, dont do it...! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PuneY ( ) }. ::not that you had anything to do with it.. but i'm just saying. PuneY 05:37, 15 July 2008 (EDT) # Get to know what trolling means. # It was "the seemly passive yet random comments". # I notify you that Blackened is not the sock of Frosty or vice versa. # If you have problem with the votes, post it on the AN or ask the voters to change their votes. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:41, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::i know what it means, yet you still don't understand my point. quote from wiki: An Internet troll, or simply troll in Internet slang, is someone who posts controversial and usually irrelevant or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum or chat room, with the intention of baiting other users into an emotional response1 or to generally disrupt normal on-topic discussion. i trolled trollers, in future i will not. enuf said. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PuneY ( ) }. ::::Voting on builds is not considered trolling. Also, sign your comments. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:55, 15 July 2008 (EDT) WOW, and no i don't mean warcraft06:05, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Also, are you still wanting fiery death & doom for me? Big (<3) PEW!! 12:16, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Featured Builds Dont, I'm trying to edit the template to put my build up as a featured untested PvE build, but it doesn't look like it's working. Can you help me out? Crimson 15:17, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Never mind, I kept trying to get the changes to show up on preview, but they don't. :D Crimson 15:31, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ups. Please note that you can only change a featured untested build then they get vetted. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:35, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yep, saw that one of the featured untested had been vetted so I changed it out. :D Crimson 17:07, 15 July 2008 (EDT) if anyone is a troll its you, voting is not considered trolling? orly? so i can vote 0.0's on every new build say "it sux" and it's not trolling because it's just an opinion? tbh i think people would get pissed off with me very quickly... and if you don't know what pissed off is, its AN EMOTIONAL RESPONSE. Also why the hell would you edit my comments to start an E-war? your supposed to be a moderator, not an infiltrator.PuneY 08:18, 16 July 2008 (EDT) # Votes can be valid or invalid, it's that simple. You can hardy troll with voting. # If the build sucks indeed, it is valid. Additional explanation might be needed. # I do know what pissed off means. But that isn't necesseraly a response, more likely an emotional state. # I am neither a moderator nor an infilirator. I am an administrator and I merely restored your comments as per PvX:ARCHIVE. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:40, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Just as a side note, you can troll through voting. I quote for example rawr's epic million votes of "any more the eviscerate executioner spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock makes a costly interrupt skill". He put that on every build on the wiki pretty much with a 0-0-0 score. That is trolling. Saying a bad build is bad is not trolling. Saying a good build is bad is not trolling if you don't know any better. Saying a good build is bad and reinstating your vote over and over whenever it gets removed would also be trolling. You can also tell Dont is serious because he has used four bullet points twice. To reiterate, saying a bad build is bad is not trolling, but it would be helpful if people could give better reasoning, but not everyone likes epic walls of text like me. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 13:51, 16 July 2008 (EDT) AN If it keeps getting vandal'd, consider locking it down until the vandals leave and go graphitti the 7/11. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:50, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :If that happens, then let's just hope no votes need to be removed on a build. Ace(Talk) 19:24, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Also, if that happens, other pages are up for vandalism. Ace(Talk) 19:25, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Vandalisms seem to have stopped so it is not needed. Otherwise when the next admin would show up he could unprotect and supervise it while he's on the wiki. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:29, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Reguardless of what your "ROLE" is you know i'm new to wiki, you could have made at least a bit of effort instead of a link to archieve page which by the way does, explain what you were doing(and what i should have done) but adding the comment after it DON'T TROLL, when you knew i had posted angry, and recant on my comments... learn some tact and get some morals, because that was the most hypocritical and rude statement u could make at that time.PuneY 03:05, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It's like saying DONT BRUSH YOUR TEETH!!!!!!!!, when i pick up an old tooth brush and throw it in the bin, then you take the brush out of the bin and put it back on the bathroom counter--PuneY 03:10, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Actually it's not like restoring the toothbrush at all. It's more like restoring photographs of you brushing your teeth proving that you have brushed your teeth in the past and now you have been warned not to do so. Throwing out your toothbrush would be like throwing out your computer so that you could never troll again. You may strike out your comments using and if you no longer wish to say them, but you can't remove them or it would appear as if you never said them which would be confusing at the least for people trying to follow a whole conversation. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 04:36, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::True, but in 30seconds the chances of someone reading it were about zero - nil, let alone responding to it--PuneY 06:14, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Not that any of that matters i know now i have to just not post anything as I can't take it back, striking it out doesn't do anything it's still there, so posting anything that you may later regret is a huge mistake... from my point of view tho, I saw what looked like troll votes, investigated the user pages, saw on goldens page their were numerous people begging him to look at their build again etc, I got angry as i thought this may just be some regular troll who likes to annoy people, so posted those messages, I re-trolled a troll (in my mind), then realized he was a build master or w/e, edited my msg to reflect something more appropriate...And then got told not to troll wtf?(i didn't i posted a nice pretty msg people can make love to) pretty much got trolled again this time on my user page, I couldn't figure out why for a cpl days until i went back to goldens page and saw that my msg's were back there, even tho i edited them 30seconds later. I DID read archive policy but i thought that was only in regard to deleting your posts not editing them. W/e it's a fukt situation there's nothing i can do about it now I just wish admin had of been nicer than telling me not to troll and QQ... but that's not their job...--PuneY 06:34, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Trolling is trolling; just don't do it. Also, Goldenstar is a normal user, not a BM/etc. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:39, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Striking out a comment and apologizing afterwards show a change of attitude. Removing the comment makes you look fishy. Anyway, things have settled so there's no need of arguing anymore. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:44, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Rask I put myself at the top cuz I = way better than all that crap (Imo). Anyways. Since you banned me successfully. I just wanted to say thanks for not using eviscerate/executioners strike spike or shock cuz that hurts moar than a permasin in AB NEWAYZ. just saying hi and letting you know I like trolling you the most (Cuz u r moar cool than rapta)Have a good day dood. I sent you a message on youtube too /stalks -_-_->Rask AKA Bluerask Thats 2009. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.159.44.134 ( ) }. :New sections to the bottom please. And saying "I'm Bluerask" is kinda stupid because I will block you on the spot. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:30, 20 July 2008 (EDT) AN Discussion Well first off, Selket's was just one vote being contested. His point was that other builds do it better - which from what I've seen from comments, those could only be ele primary builds, besides, this build does it quicker than the other ele builds that have been listed as reference (or so the author and an anon claim). From what I've gathered from reading the pvx well, is that one class is compared to another when other options are easily availabe, as in pvp characters. However, not everyone in pve has the luxury of having one character in all classes - or perhaps the case is that their character is too low a level. In these instances, it seems like other classes should be included even if they are slightly less effective (which this one isn't) so as to allow for maximum flexibility. I apologize if this was a bit jumbled, I couldn't sleep last night and so am not running on all cylinders today. 08:09, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Just because something works with professions switched it doesn't mean it cannot be compared to the other one. While PvX:WELL does not clearly defines inferiority, PvX:VETTING consists the following line: A build that works, but is clearly inferior to another build, should get a lower rating than this other build. This justifies Selket's vote. If you think that the build is not inferior, it's up to you to convince him. On a related note, "if a user feels that an unwarranted rating has been given to a build, he or she may contact the voter in question and ask them to explain or elaborate their rating on the build's discussion page.". I cannot see the contact with Selket, which should have been the first step instead of posting on the AN. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:42, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::First off, according to that citation, it says may not shall... but I'll agree that the most courteous route would be to contact the user in question (which is where I'm off to now). However, with that being said, there are many ratings removed which have not followed this route. 08:48, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Ok...I've asked him to give the build which does it better and he seems unwilling to provide. I'm not sure if it's because he didn't have one in mind, or he's living up to Panic's description of him. Either way, he won't explain his vote to me. Would you give it a whirl please? 11:38, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Is this ok? Made my text from big to small and the picture to 40px by 19px. Is this ok now? [[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 17:01, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, your sig is fine. --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:20, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well, you could use tags instead of tags to have slightly less code for your sig. A little nitpicky, but if you're bored it's something to do. --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:01, 23 July 2008 (EDT) MocroNL Did you do a checkuser between him and Blastsniper? Anyway, even if he's not a straight on sock, he's definately in league with Blastsniper in tilting "votes" (or opinion, as he's been sock-praising the build). Also, some NPA such as "Rankless emo attention w*ore" can be seen on here. Have fun! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 22:18, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :I did, and only the first two numbers are the same, I guess they're classmates or something like that. I've already blocked Blast for NPA (http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User:Blastsniper). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 22:36, 22 July 2008 (EDT) User:Infidel/Team_-_Vanquishing_Ritway Not that i don't mind, but why did you move it to his userspace, the build was being worked on, and from what we'd (me and Infidel) had talked about, it was about ready for testing, if it wasn't in so already...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:09, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Rapta deleted it for some reson, I moved it to the userspace on Infidel's request. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:18, 23 July 2008 (EDT) VLINK Help Thanks...kind've blows that the scope is for the author only. As far as I know, there's not a way to know who is visiting your page atm is there? For example like, so that you could change their monobook as well upon visiting? Anyway, I appreciate the help. 16:32, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :nvm, I was misunderstanding. You actually have to go to the page and make an edit. Oh well. 16:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Build:N/any IV Minion Bomber Rapta deleted this build, I feel that it violates PvXwiki:Build Deletion (the bit about not deleting immedietly, and telling people why it is deleted). The build is similiar to the generic minion bomber, but from I can see there is a minion bomber with Splinter and Ancestors in the great section, when those two skills are in the originals variant section, thus that would be a reason to delete. The build I submitted has a different elite and has more utility (you don't need minions to damage). I was wondering if you could look over the deletion and give your input, since a few other have told me that it would be worth contacting some other admins. Thank you for your time. Frosty No U! 10:17, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :While Rapta eliminates builds firmly, he's got the point. Since the build was entierly c/p-ed from Build:N/any Minion Bomber except for IV, it falls to the line between a duplicate or subject of merging. In both cases, the build can and is likely to be deleted. However, he should've tagged the build with either of them instead of deleting indeed. I've left a note on his talkpage. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:08, 24 July 2008 (EDT) 72.234.37.242 Generally we don't give a month out for first-time offenders (unless their vandalism is a literal danger to the wiki). This guy's userpage vandalism looks like a week, tops - something most admins would give 3 days for. Tone it down a bit, eh? -Auron 04:50, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Alright, sorry about that. I just followed PvX:DIS and since the user already has been warned, monthly ban was the next. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:43, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Go by the spirit of the policy, not the word, imo. --84.24.206.123 05:48, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::The spirit of that policy is kind of cheesy tbh. I've changed the wording a bit so it's more open to interpretation. -Auron 11:02, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I agree with the change. Personally, I neither think that monthly bans are needed because a vandals usually move on after being blocked, regardless of its expiry; or switch to another proxy which is basically the same because they won't ever return to the previous ones. With the set time however, there were no reason to do otherwise. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:20, 25 July 2008 (EDT) How to make those funny liney things. GW:Burning Speed|Burning Speed between those two burning speeds there is that line I cant find the key on my keyboard. LOL its probably really simple. :Shift + Backslash Frosty No U! 05:36, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Ahh now i see it. ;)--Archon Hades 05:39, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :You asked the wrong person anyway, my keyboard is something like this o.O ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:41, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Lock Template, revisit Huh? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:45, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :No u :< ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:49, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Mo/any Bison Beater Hey I would just like to say i tested this build and it worked for me i had a few problems with the following charaters that i tried to beat: Cynn Mhenlo Other than That it worked like a charm it was just a matter of the spawns if u get a spawn with out them two in it it should work fine even at magni the end boss. ty again —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Striker ( ) }. :Good to hear, I made it because I started GWEN with my monk:) Build:Any/Rt Norn Tournament Spirit Farmer can be useful if you want to make sure that you will win. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:19, 26 July 2008 (EDT)